At Home Only In Your Arms
by attiana1579
Summary: Gin/Dra.When Harry and Ginny get married, it seems like the end of whatever was and whatever could be for D&G. But will Ginny beable to stay away from Draco?Will Draco really beable to ignore his feelings fror her?Or does first love truely last forever?


Disclaimer: Meh...

Author's Note: Well, it certainly has been a while, O Readers of Fanfiction. After a writer's block lasting more than five months (yeah, it was bad) I'm back. I dont know if i'm going to continue any of my other stories (for the few who have read my other works) but i came across this particular story, edited some parts, and have posted it here. As always, i hope you enjoy and i will probably be posting int the next 24-48 hours. Enjoy the story!!

P.S. srry in advance for any grammer mistakes, i'm working on it:)

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry smiled down at his petite wife and kissed her gently. Ginny blushed at the applause from the huge crowd and glanced at it. She could see her mother crying in the front row. Harry Potter's marriage had not been a private event. In fact, hundreds of witches and wizards from around the world had shown up for the joyous occasion. Ginny had wanted it to be a small, family oriented event, but Harry had been against it.

"Too many people would be offended at not being invited." He reminded.

So here they were, surrounded by the cheering and applauding wizarding community, many of which who were sending up multicolored sparks in celebration. And Ginny, smiling and a little giddy as she made her way past them, could only wonder if one person had made it. And then, as if (more than likely) by magic, she spotted a pair of ice blue eyes and a signature smirk.

Ginny's smile split into a grin.

He'd made it.

:oOo:

Ginny was nothing short of gorgeous. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face and she was dressed in an ivory dress with a five foot train. She was positively glowing and had never looked better.

Draco watched her longingly as she finally walked past, clearly searching for him. Her face lit up in a smile (_just for me.._) when she immediately spotted him. His memory flashed back to a month ago when he'd received a letter from her in the mail:

_You are cordially invited to the union of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Anne Weasley on 21 June of this year._

He never did actually finish reading that invite. He'd tossed it to the side with a scowl. It was then that the second bit of paper caught his eye. Curious, he opened it, his heart skipping when he saw who it was from:

_Dear Draco, I really wish you'd come. It would mean a lot to me. Sincerely, Ginny Weasley._

After a moment of disbelief, he thought, what the hell. Why not? Now, part of him was regretting his decision. He pained to see that loser Potter walking the most perfect woman in the world down the isle. He was no fool. He knew he was hopelessly in love with Ginny; the now and forever Mrs. Harry Potter. But that knowledge was irrelevant, as it had been when Scarface stole her from him in school. She was his, and no matter how he ached for her, he hid his pain behind a smirk and a wink. He could tell she almost laughed, her smile was so big. A smile, just for him.

Draco felt like kicking something. He sighed and prepared to leave when something caught his eye. He glanced over and saw Granger blinking at him, clearly surprised. He could practically see the gears turning her head. Draco cursed to himself. He hadn't mean to be spotted. He gave her a curt nod and disappearated. Figures she would see him.

Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself as he walked up the stairs to his penthouse apartment. He could remember getting caught by Granger in empty classrooms when they were kids more times than he could count. Ginny would always bush red (on more than one account, struggling to quickly button her blouse…) and he always though it was annoying. Looking back now, it was just another fond memory.

Granger had never told Potter about Ginny's cheating and, despite himself, he'd liked her better for it. Though she disapproved, she kept her mouth shut. Draco remembered envying Ginny for having such a friend.

Draco's thoughts quickly turned back to Ginny. He was in seventh year and she was in sixth when she'd told him she didn't want to go on lying to Potter about them. "Tell him then." Draco'd said dryly, leaning against a wall. She'd given him the 'don't play stupid with me' look. "Draco, we cant do this anymore. It's wrong." She told him. Draco, never one to show emotion, especially hurt, shrugged lightly. "If that's what you want, I can't very well stop you now can I?"

But Ginny, for all her good intentions, never did stay completely away from him. They'd break up, she'd run to him. After they got back together, she apologize to him telling him the same bit over and over, _I love him._

Draco punched his front door and scowled. What about _his_ love? What about him loving _her_? Draco knew for a fact that their relationship wasn't purely sexual (not that that wasn't great). But, when they grew up and she'd come over, she'd often sigh about how sometimes he was distant and snappish. "I don't know Draco." She told him over tea once. "It's like I can't ever make him happy."

Draco had wanted to joke, to rage, to stand on his head, to say _something_ to wipe that depressed, forlorn look off her face but not one thing had come to mind.

Now she was gone for good. Draco wouldn't kid himself, there would be no more running to him when they fought. Couples fought. Draco had had his fair share of rows with Ginny, and knew that he didn't love her any less for them. When she had a row with Harry (it would naturally always be his fault) Draco would be the last person she'd run to.

And that was _not_ okay with him.

Draco had promised Ginny once that he'd always be there for her. He could only hope, for the sake of his sanity, she remembered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story! Plz review! It's been such a long time since i've gotten a good review... (secretly hopes to get sympathy from readers...) 

lol :D


End file.
